1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring, configuration or installation of hardware on a computer system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, computer systems include hardware and software. Hardware is the actual physical computing machinery, while software is the list of instructions to operate the hardware. Typically, computer systems will include a variety of hardware devices that interface with one another. When hardware devices interface with one another, it is necessary for the software which operates the hardware to be configured to allow communication between the hardware devices, so that the hardware devices can operate cooperatively. It is also desirable for hardware devices to be monitored. For the purposes of discussion, a hardware device that is configuring or monitoring will be referred to as a controlling device. Likewise, for the purposes of discussion, the hardware device that is being configured to operate cooperatively or being monitored by the controlling device will be referred to as an interfacing device.
When hardware devices initially interface with one another, it is common for the software that operates the devices to remain unconfigured to allow cooperative operation. Accordingly, a significant part of installing computer hardware devices collectively configure the software. In some arrangements, a user must configure the computer hardware manually by opening the computer hardware and physically setting jumpers or dip switches. In still some further arrangements, the installation process includes a user loading software from a floppy disk to configure the hardware devices. There have also been attempts for computer hardware devices to include software that can automatically configures hardware devices. There are, however, some apparent disadvantages and deficiencies with respect to the above-identified approaches.
One disadvantage is that automatic hardware installation software is limiting in its ability to adapt to new devices or to new manufacturers that were not specifically programmed into the software. In the prior art, if the controlling device does not recognize the specific model of the interfacing device, automatic configuration is not possible. In other words if the controlling device is not programmed to anticipate the model of an interfacing device, then automatic hardware configuration will not be successful. In such a circumstance, a user will have to manually install the configuration communication means to the hardware devices.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the controlling device is unable to partially configure hardware devices if the particular model of the interfacing device cannot be identified. In other words, if a controlling device cannot identify a specific model of the interfacing device, then the interfacing device will not be configured to function cooperatively. This results in the unconfigured interfacing device being inoperable and essentially useless.
It is desirable for hardware devices located on a network to be monitored for maintenance, usage, or other purposes. However, it has been difficult for a controlling device to communicate with various interfacing devices on a network given the different communication means between manufacturers and models of interfacing devices. These disadvantages prevent network administrators from obtaining crucial information about the performance and efficiency of interfacing devices on a network.